


Dancing on Air

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Derse, Violin Music, dream - Freeform, happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually a real dream I had on Derse, I do dream there. Lucky me, whoo.</p>
<p>Again very short and I can't write long things worth shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on Air

You open your eyes and immediately, you know you're on Derse. The purple towers spiral elegantly into the midnight sky, and the pathways twist and turn through the buildings, dotted with the peaceful locals. You amble around the streets for a while, before catching a few stray notes of a floating violin melody. Instinctively, you start to run, each step floating lighter and lighter before you're toestepping on empty air. As the music grows louder and louder, you imagine a ballroom floor in the air, and you start to step with a newfound rhythm, spinning and twisting, your Derse garments flowing freely, gliding along the air as you dance. Your gaze jerks up as a hand grasps yours, but a smile spreads on your lips as a blond boy smiles down at you, balanced on the edge of a rooftop. "May I have this dance?" You dip your head a bit and he leads you into a graceful waltz, your slippered feet touching down onto the rooftop softly, transitioning from air to purple stone with ease. After what seems like eons, the music slows and stops, and the boy stops and takes both your hands, his face mere inches from yours. The last thing you see is his smile before your world slowly fades from view.


End file.
